Pokemon OCs Need
by BluePhoenix34
Summary: More Information will come in the future. Due date is 12/15
1. Chapter 1

Warning: BluePhoenix34 does not own Pokemon

Hey! I'm not going to give out a lot of information about where this story is going, but just so you know, I do keep my promise when I say this story is legit. I will not discourage any of you. I will actually make this story happen. However, more information will come with the amount of people I get.

Well, the only thing I have to say here is to please be creative and original. If you want, you can submit TWO OC's if you'd like. I'm going to accept them all but a few will be the main characters. So if you want to be a part of this story, PLEASE PM YOUR INFORMATION! NO ONE SHOULD SUMBIT THEIR OC IN A REVIEW!

(RULES: THIS IS A MUST READ!)

-You must only submit ONE POKEMON in your information. I will ask for the rest of your team in a PM.

-I may choose a couple characters to be the one of the antagonist for reasons.

-I'm going to pick 10-15 main characters.

-The other OCs that did not get picked will still be in the story, but will possibly not get a personal perspective.

-Every OC should be between the ages of 16 to 22. If not, I WILL not accept. You must follow these directions in order to be a part of the story.

-:-:-:-:-

Okay, now on with the OC information. But before you do that, here are some things to keep in mind:

-DO NOT make your character perfect (or Mary Sue/Gary Sue). No character in the literature world is like that.

-DO be original and creative. Remember, it's your OC so whatever information you give I will use in my story.

-DO NOT be a copy of anyone.

-DO make your OC sound realistic.

Get it? Got it? Good.

-:-:-:-:-

Name: (First) (Surname)

Gender:

Age: (16-22)

Height:

Region: (All known regions up to Kalos)

Appearance:

Personality:

Partner: (Remember... Just one, and it can't be a legendary)

-:-:-:-:-

Just remember, you can PM me two OCs, the more the better.

More information will come in the future. The due date is 12/15.

I look forward to meeting you all!

-Phoenix


	2. Information and Epilogue

SUBMISSIONS ARE NOW CLOSED!

Oh my god, I never expected to get so many submissions, you guys rock! I have at least 25 to 30 characters now, which is perfect! Thank you all again for creating your original characters and their unique personalities, it's going to be fun writing about each of them.

But, as I said before, about 10 to 15 of the OCs I got will be the main ones while the others are planned to be supporting characters. I will tell which ones will be the main after you read below the prologue for the first chapter. Think of it as a sneak peek!

-:-:-:-:-

(Prologue)

A story starting off from a legend.

Since the very beginning, humans lived amongst powerful beings we labeled as Pokémon, unique creatures with unbelievable abilities. Taming their power takes great patients and dedication to both master and servant. Once every generation, there is only one who can call themselves the strongest. The master of all Pokemon.

However, in the year 2100, fate changed its course and a group of strong trainers were made. Each of them equal in power and ability, with talent one would see every 25 years. "The Divine Brotherhood" the five trainers were called; each one having their own godlike ability to connect with Pokémon and share one another's strength.

But, there was a peculiar speculation of a sixth member within the group, a young trainer who lived in the shadows of his comrades, but was acknowledged highly by them, "The Forgotten Trainer" of the Divine Brotherhood.

-:-:-:-:-

You know what; have another sneak peak because I'm so excited. Just some quotes, not too many descriptions.

-:-:-:-:-

"The Elite Battle Arena is a tournament where all the elite fours from different regions pick strong trainers to compete in. The trainers are than put on to a random group with five other individuals, forming a team of six. The tournament focuses on single battles, and multi-battles where one team must reach the top."

"I can feel eyes trained on to me, but I can't spot out the source."

"A trainer from the Divine Brotherhood is on our team?!"

"So you think you're the big shot, eh? Well don't underestimate me!"

"The only way to get through life is to set certain goals. And setting them means we have to dedicate everything in our power to achieve them. So I want you to think really hard about what you want to accomplish for the Elite Battle Arena Tournament."

"I know what I'm aiming for. I'll crush each trainer from the Divine Brotherhood and become the best Pokemon trainer in the world!"

"I may not be strong battler, but my real purpose is to aid the best. So for my goal, I will help you as much as I can so you can achieve yours."

-:-:-:-:-

Cheesy right…?

**(Main Characters)**

_The Divine Brotherhood:_

Cruz Sandoval

Andre Akari

Draco Prodigy

Alisa Cliff

Regis Leontyne

?

_Others:_

Alex Montreal

Antonio Rodrigues

Oliver Monroe

Olivia Monroe

Retna (Need last name please)

Nicolai Eberstark

-:-:-:-:-

To the others that did not get picked to be in the story, I promise your character(s) will get some screen (page?) time, but they will not have a point of view. Also, some might appear later than others, so just be patient.

I will update the first chapter either this weekend or Monday of next week. The first chapter will be LONG, I hope maybe around 4,000 or 5,000 words, because it will be the introduction chapter. But after, the chapters will get cut short to about 3,000 so I can update them faster. I hope to update them weekly if I have a good amount of time. I may create a twitter or facebook to keep you guys in the loop, just in case if I don't update a week or two. I can't keep PMing everyone, that's already taking up a lot of space in my inbox.

-:-:-:-:-

So before I go and start the first chapter, just some questions I want to answer to some of you.

Firstly, I will be doing Mega Evolution but that will come later in the story, and only a few characters will get that privilege to Mega Evolve their Pokemon.

Secondly, I will pair SOME of you but that will come MUCH later.

Thirdly, some of you may have special abilities so don't be confused if your character has something that you did not send me about.

And fourthly, the FIRST story will be based around a tournament in Unova. It will be an adventure tale, but there is going to be more Pokemon battles, close friendship, and the plot will be set in the future of 2100. The SECOND story is classified until the future.

-:-:-:-:-

Okay that's all it.

If you have any questions, just comment in the review and I'll try to get back to you soon.

Until the first chapter, have a great week!


End file.
